For decades, kayaking has been recognized as a pleasant way to enjoy the outdoors, and a convenient way to travel to remote regions. The sport of kayaking is reaching an all time high in terms of popularity. Consumer surveys and sales figures have shown the number of individuals participating in the sport is growing at a rate never seen before. Manufacturers, distributors, and guides throughout the country are witnessing this increase in popularity as the demand for their products and services continually increases.
Accompanying the growth of kayaking has been advances in the technology associated with the sport. Annual and bi-annual models are common with a majority of the leading manufacturers. Although minor advances have been made to increase the durability, agility and maneuverability of the modern design, in many ways, the basic design has varied little from the designs first developed by the Inuit of northern Canada.
The kayak currently takes one of two basic forms, either that of the whitewater kayak designed for running rivers, or the sea kayak. The former is generally shorter and of low volume for maneuverability. The latter is longer and of higher volume to provide greater directional stability and allow for the stowage of cargo. In the sea kayak, the paddler is sealed into the boat by a waterproof “skirt” worn around the waist and sealed around the lip of the cockpit in which the paddler sits. The skirt prevents water from entering the kayak even when the kayak is overturned. The sport of sea kayaking recognizes no geographic limit. The sport has been enjoyed in peaceful inland lakes and rivers, the violent and rough seas of the North Atlantic and virtually every waterway in between. In many ways, the geographic limits of the expedition are only set by the spirit and courage of the kayaker.
Hull designs are not created equal. Two 18 foot boats from competing manufacturers will leave different footprints on the water. What a kayak will do and how well it will perform in the water is determined by the compromise of beam (width), displacement (hull design) length and the kayaker. As this magic blend is reached, the center of gravity lowers, thus increasing the stability.
Increasing the overall stability, by lowering the center of gravity, may assist the kayaker in performing the Eskimo roll (or simply “roll”), one of the most critical safety maneuvers in kayaking. As noted above, in the sea kayak, the paddler is sealed into the boat by a waterproof skirt worn around the waist and sealed around the lip of the cockpit in which the paddler sits. Despite the overall stability of the basic kayak design, in rough waters or simply due to a loss of balance, a kayaker may overturn his or her kayak resulting in a critical and somewhat dangerous situation.
An overturned kayak places the kayaker in a difficult position in which he or she must make several critical decisions within a few seconds. In the best case scenario, an overturned kayak may be righted by the paddler without removing the skirt by performing an Eskimo roll. To do a roll, the paddler applies sufficient torque using correct orientation and movement of the paddle to rotate the boat and his or her body to an upright position. Alternatively, if the paddler is unable to right the boat using the Eskimo roll, but a second boat is near, a rescue can be performed in which the second boat is brought close enough to the capsized boat so that the capsized paddler's waving hand can grasp its bow. The capsized paddler can use the support of the second boat's bow to rotate him- or herself to an upright position without exiting his/her boat.
As a final alternative, a paddler unable to right the kayak can free him or herself from the boat by releasing the skirt from the cockpit rim and slipping out of the cockpit while underwater. This is the least desirable option because it exposes the kayaker and the kayak to the elements. If a sea kayaker fails to right the boat and it becomes necessary to release the skirt and exit the boat, he/she is confronted by a number of life-threatening dangers. The kayaker may become separated from the boat and/or paddle, possibly far from shore and possibly in rough seas. The temperature of the water will often be low enough to reduce the paddler's strength over a fairly short time, and make re-entry to the boat more difficult. This serious situation can lead to hypothermia and/or drowning, and fear or panic can further complicate the situation. Even if the paddler succeeds in re-entering the boat it will be filled with water, unstable, and liable to re-capsize before it can be emptied. Consequently the preferred response to a capsize is righting the boat without the paddler exiting the boat. Thus, any device that may increase the ability of the kayaker to right themselves following a capsize is desirable.
The paddler's body and shape and size will affect the paddler's feel of the kayak. A short round body will have a lower center of gravity verses a long slender, broad shouldered paddler. The center of gravity is centered in the paddler at about the belt line. It is the center of the combined weight of the paddler and boat. The boat's performance may be enhanced or lessened by the paddler's height and weight.
A lighter paddler may feel the boat uncomfortable or tippy when the boat is at rest. With a lighter paddler, the boat will have a shallow footprint. The boat's working water-line will be shorter causing the boat to feel tippy. This tippyness feeling poses a significant problem to newer or less experienced paddlers who desire a high degree of stability. Not only does the lack of stability lessen the overall safety of an expedition, but it can also lessen ones enjoyment in the experience.
Finding the right fitting boat may not be an option for individuals below the “average” weight, which most kayaks consider in their design. This poses a significant problem for expedition's guides who have a limited number of kayaks to accommodate the full spectrum of paddlers. There is a strong need in the industry to accommodate beginner paddlers, and give them the security and comfort in the water to allow them to fully enjoy their experience. This added comfort may be obtained by adding weight close to the center along the boat's keel line.
Additionally, it is recognized that even experienced paddlers may desire to lower the center of gravity of the kayak depending on the sea or river conditions. In rougher conditions, a lower center of gravity may be desirable. Likewise, many touring kayaks are designed with large storage compartments capable for carrying large amounts of cargo. Owners of these larger boats have found them to be cumbersome and less maneuverable on day trips due to the lack of overall cargo. The lack of weight results in a significant decrease in the stability and maneuverability of the large touring kayak.
To date, there has been no easy, way to add and remove weight to the kayak in a manner that optimizes the kayaks center of gravity and thus its overall stability. As it can be appreciated from the discussion above, there is an obvious need to improve the stability and maneuverability of kayaks for individuals of all skill levels. There is a further need for a system that optimizes the positioning of any added weights and keeps the weights stable within the kayak. There is an additional need for a device which may increase a paddler's ability to right an overturned kayak without exiting the kayak.